Word processing, spreadsheet, database, slide presentation, electronic mail, drawing, note taking, web browser, media player, and game applications allow users to view, create, and/or edit documents. Frequently, a user may desire to share a document with other user(s) in order to obtain the other user(s) feedback including comment(s), suggestion(s) and/or changes regarding the document.